


The scarf; remade

by mori_the_moth



Category: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends
Genre: Gen, Horror, Murder, Murderer wilt, this was fun to write again!, tw: mentioned suicide, tw: murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mori_the_moth/pseuds/mori_the_moth
Summary: A remake of an older story of mine.Wilt gets a strange scarf that causes stranger things to happen to him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The scarf; remade

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS;  
> Blood, gore, mentioned suicide, major character death. I hope you enjoy!

It was a cold Thursday evening the day it started. The temperatures had started to drop drastically with the coming winter, even snowing now and then, though it wasn’t a lot of snow. 

I was coming back inside from a not very eventful snow day. There wasn’t enough show to make a good snowman, and the snowballs were pitiful. It didn't stop Bloo from trying however. He tried throwing water balloons at all of us instead and I’m pretty sure Jackie now has pneumonia. 

I got hit by one of the water balloons and as I was walking in, I was shivering like crazy. It probably wouldn’t have been so bad if I had my scarf with me. I had lost it the day before, and I tore my room apart looking for it. Though if we were going to be honest, it probably wouldn’t have helped that much. 

Eduardo, bloo, and coco were right behind me as I walked in, who seemed to be arguing about the weather outside. 

“I’m telling you all, it’s not THAT frío outside”  
Insisted Eduardo.  
“Says the one who’s covered in fur!”  
Bloo argued back  
“Speaking of, can I have some of your fur? I’m freeezing!”  
“No.”  
“Ohhh cmonnnnnnnnnnnn”

Bloo charged at Eduardo ready to rip off some of his fur. I held him back, however I was still shaking quite violently, which Bloo seemed to notice.   
“Hey Wilt, you doing okay? You seem to be shaking pretty hard” 

Which was surprising to hear from him of all people.   
I replied to him with a very noticeable stutter, “I-im oka-a-y, j-j-u-u-st re-re-ally c-c-c-old, I-I-m sor-r-y”  
“Ah. Well then”  
He bolted at Eduardo again with me being distracted and I grabbed him once again.   
“Oh CMOOOONNNNNNNNNN”  
Just then, the speakers went off with Mr. Herriman’s stern voice. “Attention everyone, dinner is served. I would like to see everyone here immediately so we can begin dining” he enunciated with precision. 

“We-we’d-d p-p-probabl-y-y should-d-d go ge-ge-get di-nn-n-er, i-if th-th-at’s oka-y-y”  
I stuttered, trying to warm up from the heat of the house.

“Yeah good idea, I’m starving!” He said as he ran off, tearing a large piece of Eduardo's fur off and him screaming. He ran after bloo as they headed to the dining room.  
I was going to go after him as well, but just then I heard the doorbell ring.  
I was pretty hungry, and Mr. H was very strict with being punctual, but I decided it wouldn’t take too long to go check to see who it was. I sped walk to the door, which was luckily the next room over.

As I was walking over, I started to wonder who could be out here at this hour. The house closes for people to adopt at exactly 7 o clock, and it was 8. As I reached the door and opened it, I looked around to find nobody was there. I looked down and found a small brown package sitting on the ground. 

I picked up the package and searched for a recipient name and return address, but I only saw some messily scrawled words in red permanent marker. I studied the handwriting for a second, making out the words as reading “Wilt Micheals”. 

So I guess the package was for me. But from who? 

I was about to open the package, when Mr. Herriman tapped my arm, which made me jump.  
“Master wilt, what in the world are you doing at the door???! We have been waiting exactly a minute and 26 seconds for your arrival to the table, a minute and 26 seconds too LONG.” He shouted.

I pointed to the box. He took a moment to decipher the handwriting and then straightened himself back up.   
“I see. Well, you may open your package after you have eaten. For now:  
GO TO THE DINING ROOM THIS INSTANT!”  
He bellowed. I did as I was told and shuffled my way to the dining room.

Food tonight was spaghetti and vegetarian meatballs, as a surprisingly good amount of the friends in the house are vegetarian. I gobbled it down as fast as I could so I could go upstairs to open the package afterwards.

While I was heading upstairs, I thought about who the package could be from. The only person I could think of who would’ve sent me a package was my creator Jordan, but he would’ve left a note saying it was him, or at the very least called me so he could brag about what he got me. Not to mention his handwriting isn’t THIS bad. And why wouldn’t he leave a return address? So that left me with no ideas of who it could be from,

I got up to our room after a couple minutes of walking. I opened the door, sat down on bloo’s bed, and cut open the package with a knife coco had underneath her nest. I reached into the parcel to pull out a long black scarf with blood red stripes. 

I took a moment to examine the scarf. It was very plush in my hand, and looked to be hand knitted. I was still decently cold from the ice water balloon, so I wrapped the scarf around my neck.   
It felt very comfortable so I decided I might as well keep it on for the night.

Just then, I heard my roommates coming up from downstairs, who seemed to be bickering about something. Eduardo opened the door with bloo and coco walking in to continue the argument they were having. 

“No way coco, the sequel is horrible compared to the original movie! I doubt you have even seen the first one!”  
Coco argued back in what could be translated as a load of swears.

Bloo looked away so he could turn his back on her like the drama queen he is, but then he saw me wearing the scarf and immediately wanted it for himself.

“Hey! Where’d you get such a cool scarf? Where could I steal it from? Can I have yours?”   
He begged, jumping while trying to grab at my scarf but was much too short. 

I explained the whole situation to him and explained that he couldn’t have it while trying to be as polite as I could.

He got pretty grumpy after that, and tried multiple times to steal my scarf throughout the night. I couldn’t really remember my dreams from that night, but something felt off about them nonetheless. 

—————-

The next morning, when I woke up, I noticed that the scarf was much tighter around my neck than I had wrapped it the night before. I brushed it off as bloo tugging at the scarf trying to steal it or maybe me moving around throughout the night.  
I got up from underneath the bed and headed down for breakfast. 

I noticed as I walked down the long flights of stairs that I was extremely dizzy, as If I had spun around a million times. I managed to keep my balance however, and came to the dining room where everyone was eating breakfast.

This morning it was some classic pancakes and eggs. I grabbed myself a plate and sat myself down next to bloo to shake things up a little. He was still pretty grumpy for being unsuccessful in stealing my scarf for himself. I felt a bit guilty for it, so I decided to give him some of my food as compensation.

That was when the strangest thing happened.

The scarf suddenly had tightened itself around my neck to the point I was being choked. My good arm went numb, then uncontrollably grabbed the fork I was using to hand him food and lunged it directly at Bloo’s forehead. 

I managed to gain control of my arm again just before the fork reached its destination. The scarf seemed to loosen.

Everyone in the room was horrified at what they just witnessed. Bloo was petrified, and he was shaking like crazy. He rubbing his head, checking for blood. He seemed to be trying to say something, but he eventually realized he was stuttering too much to even be understood. He said something that was probably, “I’m going to go” and scuttled away as fast as he could.

I felt awful the rest of breakfast. It didn’t help that Mr. Herriman and Frankie kept a close eye on me with a cold, unwavering stare. 

————-  
After breakfast, I decided I needed to make it up to bloo for what happened. I looked around for him around the house, and found him playing a game in the arcade room. I walked up to him, my shoes doing their iconic squeaking sound, and I saw bloo get very tense.   
“Oh-oh. H-hey wilt..” he mumbled.   
“Why hey there bloo! How’s up for a game of basket heroes? If that’s okay with you?”  
I pointed to a two player cabinet nearby. He clearly didn’t want to do it, but he probably thought I was going to kill him if I didn’t, so he did it anyway. 

I was pretty good at the game, but I went easy on him and missed all the shots so he could feel like he was good at the game when he really really isn’t. Bloo actually seemed to be much more relaxed, smiling his usual cheeky grin. He probably forgot all about what had happened at breakfast. I was even getting into the game a bit too, making a couple shots but still missing most of them.

Then it happened again.

The scarf once again tightened its grip, this time I was completely unable to breathe. My arm again went completely numb, and picked up bloo and smashed him against the machine, sending glass everywhere. I was able to gain control enough to make it not hit too badly, but bloo’s head was starting to bleed pretty badly. He rubbed his head, revealing all the blood pouring out of his head. 

He stared dumbfoundedly at me, shocked and horrified at what I had done. After a minute of staring, he screamed bloody murder for Frankie as he ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction of me. 

I stared at my hand in disbelief. What the hell just happened. I searched my mind for a reason to the strange possessions of my hand. I realized that each time it happened, my scarf tightened up. But that couldn’t be it. Why would my scarf be the cause of this? It’s just a bunch of yarn stitched together, it’s not able to control you. 

I decided I needed to find bloo so I could apologize to him immediately. 

I figured that bloo probably would’ve headed for our room, so I checked there first. As I was walking up the stairs, I tried thinking of a good apology speech to say.

“I’m terribly sorry for smashing you against an arcade machine, I swear I didn’t do it on purpose”

Like that would make sense.

“Please forgive me, my scarf made me do it”

Even better.

I eventually thought up a decent apology as I reached the door. But as I went to open it, I realized it was locked. 

“Bloo, could you please open the door? I want to apologize to you for what happened earlier”

No response.

I then heard Mac walking up the stairs, calling for bloo, probably wondering where he was. 

I waited for him to reach the door. He saw me as he went to open it. 

“Hey wilt! Do you know where bloo went? I can’t find him anywhere. We were supposed to make a giant snowman today. Though I doubt we even have enough snow outside to even make a normal snowman”

“Oh uh, I’m sorry but uh, he locked himself in our room for whatever reason” I answered. “That’s strange, do you know why?” He asked.

“I’m sorry, but I genuinely have no clue” I lied through my teeth. 

I wanted to punch myself in the head for lying to Mac, but that would’ve made it very obvious I lied, so I didn’t. 

“Oh. Okay then.” He then noticed the new scarf I was wearing. “ That’s a really cool scarf you got there Wilt! I actually couldn’t find my scarf this morning, so my neck is pretty cold. Do you mind if I borrow yours for a bit?”

“Oh! I’m sorry, but of course you can!” I said with fake glee. I then unwrapped the scarf from my neck. 

Except I couldn’t.

I looked for a possible knot in the scarf. There wasn’t one. Bloo might’ve put superglue in my scarf as revenge for not letting him have it. I started frantically tugging on it, desperately trying to get the thing off my neck. 

“Is there something wrong Wilt?” Mac asked, growing concerned.

I was basically tearing the thing off my skin at this point, choking myself to the point I couldn’t breathe. 

“WILT YOU CAN STOP, IT’S OKAY. “ he screamed. “It’s fine, I can deal with a cold neck” 

I stopped, however Mac screaming my name altered bloo to my presence, and I heard him scream for Mac to run while I heard him barricade the door. 

“That’s weird. I’ll talk with bloo and ask what’s going on. Cya Wilt!” He knocked at the door, trying to reassure him that everything was okay and that he wasn’t hurt. I walked away a couple feet and turned a hall so I could spy on what they were doing. I heard the barricades being moved and the door being unlocked. I saw Mac go inside, and heard the door being frantically locked and barricaded again. I walked over to the door and listened in. 

I faintly heard Bloo scream-crying to Mac about what had happened earlier, and I could hear Mac in what sounded like total disbelief. I walked away. I couldn’t bear to hear Bloo in such a panicked state. He’s usually so confident and snarky, but now he’s just a scared little kid. I walked downstairs to watch some tv. I didn’t see Mac or Bloo for the rest of the day.

After dinner, Bloo requested to Mr. Herriman to sleep in a separate room from me. Herriman, after seeing what had happened earlier, and having gotten reports about the arcade situation, let him. 

I suppose it was sort of nice to finally be able to sleep in my bed again, but I felt god awful for it. Bloo was probably going to be terrified of me for the rest of his life. I had a hard time going to sleep that night, and was only able to after crying for a long time for our ruined friendship. 

—————-

I had a very very strange dream that night. 

I was in a pitch black void, with nothing but me in it.   
I started to walk around the abyss, until I started to choke. It was the damned scarf again! I couldn’t breathe at all. As I was starting to suffocate, I heard a deep, ethereal voice from beyond. 

“Wilt….Wilt….”

“Huh?? I’m sorry, but who are you? And why are you killing me??”  
I said in choked breaths.  
The voice giggled.   
Suddenly, an inky figure began manifesting in front of me.

Its body twisted and swirled, until it eventually came to a form that looked a bit like me, but almost angelic. It had large black wings covered in eyes, and had a cracked halo floating above it.   
It giggled again.  
“Why hello there Wilty. My name is...well, we really don’t need names here do we?”  
I wanted to roll my eyes but it’s a bit hard to do in a dream.  
“I’m sorry but get to the point.”  
“Oh, mister impatient are we? Well to answer your question:   
I need you to do us a favor. And I find it’s much easier to get favors out of people when you hold their life over them. “ it giggled again.

“Well….what….is...IT” I choked. I was maybe just a minute from death.

“Okay okay, mister impatient! You see, you have probably noticed your arm jolting at random points to murder that amorphous blue friend of yours. Well, I’m to blame!” It grinned. 

“You see, all your little friends here have committed so many sins against Him, that we have decided to rid them all from the picture. And we want youuuu to do it!”  
It spoke with a cheer. 

What the fuck did that mean? 

“Wh-why me????” I was maybe 30 seconds from death, my limbs had already gone numb. 

“You’re the cleanest one in this forsaken household. You’re gonna be like a little executioner for Him. Now, what do you say?”

I was about to die. I loved all of my friends, especially bloo. I was stuck in a corner. Which was more important to me, my friends or my own life?

Maybe I could figure something out as a loophole? I had to. 

“F….fine”

The scarf released me from its cruel grip, and I took large gulps of the sweet air. I saw the scarf grow eyes of its own, similar to the ones on the angel...or was it a demon? They were blinking, it was breathing. 

“Wilt...Wilt….WILT!”

I woke up to a jolt with Eduardo shaking me awake and Frankie on his side with a phone, ready to call somebody.  
“Oh gracias a dios….” he murmured  
“Oh, Wilt, thank god you’re awake. Was just about to call an ambulance. Are you okay?”

“I, I guess I am”  
I honestly wasn’t sure at this point. After being told from some divine intervention to murder my best friend, I wouldn’t say I was okay. But I didn’t want to upset them anymore. Me nearly dying is enough stress for them already.

Eduardo then gave me a big bear hug, while smiling like an idiot. It felt nice to be in his warm, strong arms. I returned the hug while thinking of the horrible job I have to do.

————————  
The next day, Frankie took me to a doctor despite me reassuring her I was okay. 

It’s actually extremely hard to find good doctors for imaginary friends. Imaginaries are so drastically different from each other in biology, it’s hard to specialize in imaginary friends. Luckily, we managed to find a good one that wasn’t too far away.

I got tested for my vitals, such as reflexes, eye tracking, ect cetera. They all tested fine. I got a CAT scan as well, nothing came up.   
“You said that he was suffocating for about 3 minutes, correct?”  
“Yeah, it was about that, more or less.”  
“Usually with humans, 3 minutes is more than enough time to suffer severe brain damage. In my experience, imaginary friends have a similar enough brain to humans that this is quite strange.”  
“Hm. Well might as well not look a gift horse in the mouth”

We left the place and returned back to the manor. It was around 3 o'clock when we returned, so Mac had gotten back from school. As I came inside, I saw Mac and Bloo discussing something with each other. I couldn’t hear what it was, but the moment my shoes started squeaking, they stopped everything that they were doing and froze. 

“Hey there you two!”  
They looked at each other for a moment, seemingly quietly debating who would respond to my greeting. It was silent for a full minute. Finally, Mac broke the silence.  
“Oh. Uh. Hi there wilt.”

More silence. Goddammit. Bloo must’ve told him what happened. My heart silently broke in two. 

There goes another friendship.

Then I had a thought. Did Eduardo or Coco know about what happened? If they didn’t, Bloo probably was going to. He might be about to tell everyone in the damn house. I would lose so many friendships here, and I’d have to stay here because nobody would want a broken friend like me, especially one that is violent, and there may be people who loathe me for me becoming this way, and then Mr. H would kick me out of the house for hurting more friends, or even worse I’ll be forced to stay in a mental ward because I’m going insane, and then I’ll be alone for the rest of my life stuck with imaginary nutcases.

You know. Maybe hurting Bloo wouldn’t be that bad. I’ll just have to be sneaky about it. And the thing only said to remove him from the picture. Maybe I could just get him kicked from the house? But that would be so horribly cruel of me. I could figure it out later. First I have to prevent him from telling everyone what happened. 

I had been in a daze rambling to myself out loud, which Mac and Bloo must’ve heard because they were long gone. I guess I had to find Bloo now. I need to stop him from telling them. Especially Eduardo and coco. 

I then went on a trek to find Bloo. I was mostly just mindlessly wandering the house, contemplating how I was going to stop him from telling. I could just politely ask him not to.   
Like that would work. This is Bloo, he doesn’t do anything for you if you beg him. Maybe I could blackmail him? I knew a couple secrets of his.   
Probably wouldn’t work, seeing how he probably believes his life is on the line here. 

Another idea is to make him forget about it.  
He DID seem to forget what had happened when I got him to play a game with me.   
That wouldn’t work at all though, he’s too scared to even be next to me. Maybe I could get him drunk? There was that one time where Bloo managed to get into Frankie’s alcoholic slushie stash she had hidden away from Herriman. I’ve asked him a lot of times about the situation and he couldn’t remember a bit of it.

But that would require him not remembering the taste of alcohol, and it’s a pretty hard taste to forget, meaning I couldn’t do it without him spitting it out.

So I was back to square one. 

As I was wandering the household, I started to realize the friends were treating me weirdly. 

They just stared at me. Watching my every move. I had gotten accustomed to the occasional strange stare at my funky eye or hand. But they were staring at all of me. They were afraid of me. Like how a deer stares at a car in petrifying fear, as it’s about to be run over. 

I tried to brush it off, but their stares penetrated my skin like knives. I just thought more about my plan to distract myself. 

While I was wandering the halls, I passed by Madame Foster’s sewing room. I backed up and had an idea.

Maybe, just maybe, I could sew up his mouth in order to keep him shut until I figured out a loophole. Sure, I could use tape, but tape is on Mr H’s “things imaginary friends can’t have” lidt after the last incident with Bloo kidnapping fluffer nutter . And maybe he’ll stay shut about it since he’ll be so terrified he’ll never wanna threaten my status here again.

I went in and grabbed some thick needles, the kind of needles you would use for thick fabric. Perfect for flesh. I grabbed from nice dark blue thread that would look nice with Bloo’s skin. I also found a small bag that I decided to tie around my funky arm to keep the needles and thread. 

I was ready.

I wandered downstairs, which was actually pretty far away then where I started looking, and headed down to the tv room. I saw Bloo on a small bean bag chair watching what looked to be a horror movie. Never had the stomach for those kinds of movies, they always make me puke my guts out. I tried my best to not look at the screen as I tip toed towards Bloo.   
As I got closer, I saw that it was that stupid brain sucking aliens movie that bloo wanted to watch like crazy a couple months ago. I saw that it was playing on a DVD player, so he could watch it later, which made me feel a bit less bad out of taking him from a movie he clearly enjoyed. 

I was getting ready to snatch him when he must’ve somehow heard me and turned around. He instinctively screamed and jumped backwards. He quickly pulled out a small knife from underneath the bean bag and swung it in my general direction.   
“GET AWAY FROM ME WILT!!! I HAVE A KNIFE AND I WILL USE IT!”  
He screamed at the top of his lungs.

I plucked it out of his hands and threw it at the wall.   
Out of ideas and starting to seriously panic, he started screaming “HELPPPPP, WILT IS GONNA KILL MEEEE”  
In the most pathetic voice I could think of. I simply grabbed him and swung him against the wall, knocking him out cold. To be honest, I wasn’t expecting it to go so easily, but I suppose I might as well not look a gift horse in the mouth. 

I put away the knife into my little satchel, and took out the thread and needle. It took me a couple tries to thread it, with having one hand and all, but I got it eventually. Having my needle ready, I began to sew his mouth shut. It was a little hard to puncture, but I got the hang of it eventually. 

It bled profusely with each time I stabbed, and little chunks of flesh got caught on the eye of the needle. I could see his muscles in the little holes I made. After a while, there were gooey chunks on the tips of my fingers.  
I cleaned up my needle for the best of my ability so as to prevent an infection. After a couple of minutes, I had Bloo’s mouth neatly stitched up.   
I hoped that the process didn't hurt too much for the kid, though considering he was currently asleep it couldn't have hurt too badly.

Now I had to think of a place to hide Bloo until I figured out how to get out of my predicament. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get too many ideas out when I heard the familiar thumping of Herriman coming down the hall. 

Shit. 

If Herriman saw the mess on my fingers, let alone a stitched up Bloo, I'd be kicked out immediately. I started rapid-fire throwing ideas against the wall. Maybe I could tell him the truth? 

Like that would go well. What would I even tell him? “Hey, Mr.H, I'm sorry but a doppelganger angel is telling me that everyone in the house needs to die and I'm trying to find out a loophole and a scarf is controlling my body to carry out the house’s death”.  
I would sound like a maniac. 

Maybe I could tell him it's just a plushie of Bloo?   
Yeah, if he wasn't breathing and covered in blood.   
I was out of ideas when Mr. H turned the corner and saw me. He looked like he was about to say something, but was stopped when he saw Bloo in my hand and the mess on the floor. 

“DEAR GOD WILT, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE-”  
He didn't get the chance to finish what he was saying when I pulled out the knife from my bag and trusted it at his stomach. He quietly looked at the knife sitting in his body, looked back up at me, and screamed in agony and flopped to the ground. He started to bleed a lot, his coat covered in sticky blood, and his mustache caked in the red.   
I would've checked his vitals, but what did it matter? He was probably going to start bleeding out soon, furthermore why should I care? All that damned jackass jackrabbit has ever done for us is bring rules and misery. 

I considered pulling out the knife, but it probably would've caused an even worse mess to clean up. Then I realized something. The scarf didn't tighten up for the entire scene, which was strange. I guess it knew I was going to do it? I wasn't sure. No matter.  
I tried thinking up a place I could hide the body of the rabbit. If I could, I would've opted to cook him and eat him for dinner. All that fat on his body might taste good. Would it be cannibalism? I'm not sure and I don't care. Obviously I couldn't do it regardless seeing how someone could be in the kitchen, plus I'd have to drag the body all the way there, risking me being spotten. 

I could put him in the office and make it look like he suddenly died from old age. Or maybe even suicide. Nah, that would be much too nice for him, to be in a place he loved. He didn't deserve that. I thought for a bit and decided on simply throwing him out the window into the bushes. He would simply decompose, and the bushes would hide his cadaver.   
Most importantly, he hated nature and him dying there was poetic justice in my book.  
Before I threw him, I snatched the monocle off his head. He wasn't gonna be using it anymore. I put it on my bad eye for the shits and giggles. It's not like a piece of glass was gonna fix a smashed eyeball. I just did it to spite his spirit. 

I could almost hear his spirit cursing my name, in that silly British accent of his. I grinned. 

I covered up the bloodstain with a large carpet that was in the room. I could clean up the stain later, besides it added an extra level of irony to be sloppy with such a neat freak which I found funny. 

Now back to the problem at hand:  
Where was I going to hide Bloo? I suppose I could hide him in a closet, but if someone opened it my plan would be ruined. So I crossed that idea off. Then I had the brilliant idea of hiding him in Mr. Herriman’s office closet. He wouldn’t be in there, as his corpse was rotting outside, so nobody would be there to find him.   
I put Bloo in the bag, which fit him perfectly, and set off to the late rabbit’s office. 

As I walked over, I got even more stares from the imaginary friends. I could hear their mumbles to each other, remarking about how Bloo shaped the bag I was carrying was, and how similar the monocle I was wearing looked to the missing Herriman.   
Their words affected me less now, and I just stared straight ahead, thinking about how I could go about the chance of Frankie looking for the dead rabbit in his office. Especially since he was late to a couple of announcements that should’ve taken place by now. Well, he was late more ways than one by now.   
I laughed at my little bit of wordplay. 

I eventually settled on simply strangling her unconscious or to death, whichever worked for me. I didn't honestly care too greatly at this point what happened to everyone, except Eduardo,  
Bloo and Coco. If I could keep them, everything would be okay for me.  
Which reminded me, mac was still likely in the house, probably looking for Bloo. Oh well, I could look for him after I got Bloo taken care of.

Eventually, I got to Mr. Herriman’s office. The door was ajar, so I peeked in. I saw Frankie looking around for Herriman while mumbling something to herself. I tiptoed into the office, trying not to make a sound. I got close enough to her to hear what she was mumbling about. “Where’s that fucking rabbit? He always is in his office right now. It's so out of character for him to disappear like this.”   
She noticed my shadow looming over her and turned around, to which I reached for her neck and squeezed, breaking her neck and killing her on the spot.   
The sound of the crunch was quite satisfying if I was going to be completely honest.

I dropped her corpse onto the floor to bleed out. I took Bloo out of my satchel and shoved him into the closet just next to Frankie’s body. I threw Frankie in there as well as to hide her rotting cadaver, then barracked the door with Herriman’s chair in case Bloo woke up.   
Before I threw her in though, I stole her coat and put it on. I didn’t have a reason, I just did it on a whim. I realized that the scarf actually hadn’t been acting up in a while. Maybe I was pleasing whatever demon was possessing that thing. Who knows.   
It honestly felt nice to do this though. All the people here, they had all been pissing me off for so long and I could finally get it out, with a nice reason tied onto it as well. 

I made my way back to my room’s floor, with the mumblings and stares being swiftly replaced with screams and horrified expressions.  
Imaginaries with nothing better to do were screaming bloody murder about things such as “That’s Frankie’s sweater and Herriman’s monocle, what the hell did he do??!” and stupid things such as “Wilt’s gone mad!!!”

I simply ignored them all. I didn’t care. Why should I? 

As I was walking, I heard a noise coming from behind me. I turned around but nothing was there.   
Was that Mac? 

Was it Mr.H’s spirit after me for revenge?

Was it an imaginary friend who wanted to kill me?

Was it Madame foster avenging her late friend’s death?

I was able to scratch that last thought off as she was out vacationing with a friend in another state, so I was safe from her.   
That was a relief at the very least. But it still didn’t explain what those sounds were. I frantically tried to come up with a reason, but all my thoughts pointed to either Mac or ghosts. I settled for the former as ghosts aren’t real. 

“COME ON OUT WILT. I KNOW YOU’RE WATCHING ME. MAYBE I’LL TELL YOU WHERE BLOO IS.” I screamed into the hallway.  
If it wasn’t already obvious, I lied about the Bloo comment. No way was I going to do that. Surprisingly, nobody revealed themselves. 

“Must be just my mind playing tricks on me” I said out loud to myself.   
I reached the door of my room, and I noticed that it was very quiet in the house. Eduardo wasn’t playing with his dolls, Coco wasn’t sharpening her butter knife, it was absolute silence. This was definitely a trap.   
But I didn’t have anything else to do now did I. I walked in the room and took the bait.

A cold splash of water hit my head, blinding me for a quick second, just enough time for me not to see Mac and Ed jump on me, pinning me down.   
I had no clue why they would do something like this, or how to get out of the situation, until coco popped out an egg that revealed itself to have a woodcutter’s axe inside. 

“Coco, we don’t need an axe, I seriously doubt that Bloo’s theories are correct. He’s NOT a fake Wilt, and although the events from yesterday were weird, I doubt he is gonna kill us.” Mac said.

“I’m not a fake Wilt, I’m me. I have zero clue why anyone think there would be a fake me.”  
I said to Mac in a bored tone.

“Well for one, you didn’t apologize that entire sentence, for two you kidnapped and hid Bloo who knows where, and for three you definitely did something with Frankie and Herriman with what you’re wearing! Do I need to say anymore??” Mac retorted back.

I rolled my eye. Hot damn, I do not remember Mac being this annoying. 

“Believe whatever you want, champ.”

Mac looked shocked.   
“Looks like Bloo’s fake Wilt theory was right. Coco, you have permission to use the axe.”  
She clucked manically and grabbed the axe. She walked over to me.  
I was thinking frantically of how I was going to get out of this pickle, but I was out of ideas.  
Coco was right next to me, readying the axe to slice my neck.

Then I remembered something about Eduardo. He was a giant ass scaredy-cat. If I could scare him, I could get him off of me and I could bolt.  
I screamed at the top of my lungs,  
“ED, THERE’S A SPIDER ON YOU”

Eduardo screamedt and jumped off of me, to which I grabbed Coco's axe and swung it at her, slicing her tree off. A surprising amount of blood starting spewing out of where the tree once was as her body collapsed to the ground.   
The leaves on her tree were thick with blood, and upon further investigation I could see muscle and tissue inside the tree. I would’ve loved to screw around and play with the tissue, but I didn’t have time at the moment. 

Mac screamed and Eduardo screamed even more. I doubt I could knock them out so I could sew their mouths, so I decided to shut them up the ol’ fashioned way.   
I picked up the axe and threw it at his stomach, knowing he would most likely survive the hit. It started spewing with blood almost immediately, with Eduardo desperately trying to pull the axe out but ended up fainting from a combination of blood-loss and fear.

I took out the axe from the wound, and saw some muscle tissue on the axe. It was squishy and juicy, kinda like wet playdough, flowing blood into my hands when I squeezed. I’ll have to use it for something later.   
I noticed that Mac disappeared from the room. He probably was hiding in the closet or something. There weren't a lot of options in the room anyhow.

I walked on over to the closet and opened it, revealing the scared little shit inside. I raised my axe, ready to strike.  
“Times up, Mac.”

Then, just as I was about to slice him, I heard someone scream and then felt something pop me from behind my head. I fainted on the spot, and as everything went black, I heard police sirens in the distance.  
———————

“Luckily for master Mac and master Eduardo, I had managed to survive the Stab wound to the stomach area. I’ve survived much much worse before. You won’t believe the things I’ve been through, why, one time I got popped with a wrecking ball to the back.” I said to the constable

“I see.” replied the constable lady. 

“After Wilt dropped me out of the window presuming my demise, who didn’t even try to do a burial, what a cruel man, I managed to get to my office just after Miss Frances was cruelly killed and alert the authorities. I heard master Bloo from inside my office’s closet, and freed him. He had his mouth sewn shut with thread! I grabbed a bat I had confiscated from Master Bloo, to which I followed master Wilt to his room, and then popped him with the bat, knocking him out. Then you all arrived and here we are”  
I finished. 

“Alrighty. We’ve got the purple monster in an ambulance and have informed the kid’s mom about the situation. You should actually get in the ambulance as well with how badly you’re bleeding.” The lady pointed out. 

“You make a compelling argument, and I agree. I still cannot believe someone like master Wilt would go to such lengths, and for what? Why would he do something like this?” 

“It’s always the one you least expect. We’ve got him detained and is most likely going to be going to prison. Anyhow, we will be seeing you later sir”

“Farewell.”  
I hopped away. I had so much to explain to Madame Foster, how her prized granddaughter was dead, and how I let someone who was clearly having problems go rampant. I was panicking already at her reaction. This was all too sudden for me to register. 

I looked at the scarf in my hands. It was a long blue scarf that had belonged to master Wilt that I had found in the closet.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda feel like I did a poor job with the ending bit and I’m sorry. It was sort of a last minute thing since the last version ended in a cliffhanger and I didn’t want that again. I hope you enjoyed regardless


End file.
